Le Septième Dofus version 2 - Version française
by User45456
Summary: ersion française. Plus i translated this into French online so everyone can read 3


**Le septième Dofus**

Table des matières

CHAPITRE 1 3

CHAPITRE 2 5

CHAPITRE 3 6

Jour 1 6

Besoin de travail rouge

CHAPITRE 1

Le commencement (incarnation inconnu

Pont de localisation

JAX et Tom commencent à marcher en ligne avec Grougaloragran.

"Comment va Jacob? Interrogé JAX.

"Il a Tombé Dans Un Bataille il ya plusieurs mois», dit Tom tristement. "Mais il m'a donné un dernier message".

"Comment?" JAX a confondu.

"HEt apparu devant Moi pour quelques Moments." Dit Tom. "Son esprit était fait de Wakfu energy. Une fois qu'il m'a dit son dernier message, il a disparu."

"Qu'est-ce qui le message?"Dit JAX.

"Il a m'a dit qu'il a échoué et l'Eliacube est toujours en Les NOx Possession. et que le Xelor ne doit pas obtenir ses mains Sur l'oeuf parce que si Il Ne Il peut avoir autant Wakfu que Il Veut!" a crié Tom. "Il a également dit qu'il allait donner un dragon connu sous le nom Grougaloragran un message important écrit en Dragonish pour empêcher les autres de le lire mais était triste que son auto actuel n'a pas pu le voir à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce Vraiment?», a déclaré JAX.

Tom sort un noir Oeuf avec tourbillons rouges.

"Ce Oeuf." Dit Tom. "Il m'a donné ceci ainsi que son grand chapeau noir."

"Dentre nous est le bon terme pour Que type d'œuf.», a déclaré JAX.

"Jetez un oeil." Dit Tom. "J'ai lu son livre sur son peuple et apparemment il ya une septième paire de membres du Conseil de ne pas juste le Six. Ce doit être le numéro sept qui a été gardé caché depuis Comme Toujours."

"Wow! " J'ai chuchoté JAX. "Est-ce que Lui?"

"Oui, c'est lui avec son frère", a déclaré Tom.

"C'est impossible! ", a déclaré JAX. "Son frère est un dragon?"

"il semble si Selon ce livre." Répondit Tom. "Il a écrit beaucoup sur son précédent LiFe peut-être même des vies.

"Mais tIl a perdu la civilisation disparu il ya des milliers d'années et son peuple sont assez rares à trouver peut-être même Impossible Trouver."Dit JAX. "Peu importe s'il vous plaît lire la page sur reincarnation."

"Très bien" Dit Tom. "Une fois que nous aurons péri, nous reviendrons à notre dofus. Une fois que le dofus a assez de Wakfu il sera Trappe et il ne hachera que si les deux frères et sœurs sont dans l'oeuf. Quand nous renaissons, nous n'aurons aucun souvenir de notre précédent Vie. Il dit aussi thÀ Jacob peut avoir vécu des centaines de vies depuis la nuit des temps."

"Arrêtez-vous là." JAX a dit avec confusion. "Vous voulez dire que lorsque le Oeuf trappes, il ne se souviendra pas qui nous sommes?

"Oui!", a déclaré Tom. "L'ancien lui reste mort et quand cet oeuf éclot, il sera comme une nouvelle personne, mais Techniquement la même personne."

30 secondes plus tard

"Tom est Que censé être brillant?" Questioned JAX.

"C'est l'éclosion ", a déclaré Tom. "D'après le livre des prédécesseurs de Jacob, il connaissait un dragon appelé Phaeris Et ce livre contient également Noms, Oeuvres et des descriptions sur autres dragons Et Eliatropes qu'il a écrit Sur Ou l'œuvre qu'il Créé. Quelques exemples dans le livre de Jacob Inclure Grougaloragran, Baltazar, Adamai, Chibi, Joug, Qilby, Mina, shinonome, GLIP, Nora, Earle Et Phaeris."

"Qu'en est-il du Dragon appelé Phaeris?" Dit JAX.

"La description de Phaeris est qu'il est un dragon bleu sarcelle avec un ventre gris et des membranes d'aile, Il a aussi trois cornes blanches Stubby. Il a des yeux bleus de Wakfu et des fentes branchiales sur son cou." Dit Tom. **"** Phaeris peut se transformer en une forme semblable à un Osamodas. Sous cette forme, il a la peau bleu sarcelle, un ensemble de cornes blanches et de chauve-souris comme des oreilles. Ses ailes sont conservées, mais ses fentes branchiales sur son cou se déplacent vers ses côtes. Il wElleRS une paire de pantalons beige déchiré. La personnalité de Phaeris est qu'il est loyal et protecteur aussi bien qu'être un guerrier étonnant et un dragon qui est très sage tout comme sa sœur."

Le Dofus finit à couver.

"Jacob renaît!" Il a crié JAX avec enthousiasme.

"Jacob et son frère sont très beaux." Dit Tom. "Ces ailes sur la tête sont si mignonnes."

"Ces deux-là ont beaucoup Apprendre BSur s'ils restent Avec Nous THey n'atteindront jamais leur plein potentiel s'il n'y a personne capable De Formation les." Dit Tom.

"Vous savez le prédécesseur de Jacob et Jacob sont fondamentalement la même personne juste sans les mémoires de ses prédécesseurs ainsi vous pouvez toujours l'appeler par son nom,"répondit JAX. "Également Il a écrit certaines des choses qu'il peut faire dans son Livre donc Il a un début quand il est plus âgé."

Grougaloragran vainc finalement NOx tout en en veillant Tout Piétons Où Sûr.

Tom saisit une image avec une date en bas à droite.

"Selon cette image De Le prédécesseur de Jacob, Il semblait étonnant, surtout Depuis il avait plus de 50000 ans. Said Tom.

"50000 Ans!" Hurlé JAX en choc.

"Oui!" Dit Tom. "Maintenant que le compteur réinitialise à zéro et so fait ses frères. D'après Ce Livre, Jacob perdu son frère il y a plus de 10000 ans au cours de la bataille contre une course connu sous le nom le Mechasm's.

"Maintenant, il est temps pour eux d'être réunis" répondit JAX.

JAX place Jacob dans son grand chapeau noir pour cacher ses ailes nouvellement en croissance.

"Vous voilà." Sourit JAX. "You sera agréable et chaleureux maintenant. Ce chapeau appartenait à votre prédécesseur.

"Si mignon." Tom sourit.

"Oui aucune idée sur la façon d'élever un jeune enfant et surtout un plus susceptibles d'être Un Arrogant et chaud trempé jeune dragon noir Qui peut mettre des trucs sur Feu." Dit Tom. "SHould nous venons de les abandonner ici ou trouver l'un des dragons dans son livre qui sont Espérons Encore Vivant? Selon son livre les deux seuls adultes Dragons qui sont confirmés pour être en vie sont Phaeris et Grougale loragran"

"Laissons-le Ici."Répondit JAX."C'est ne vaut pas iT plus no on saura sauf la personne à côté de vous que nous les avons laissés derrière exprès."

Tom continue de tourner les pages dans le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une image de Grougaloragran sous une forme différente.

"Selon le livre de Jacob, la personne à côté de Moi est en fait Grougaloragran juste sous une forme différente et le bébé dans la voiture est en fait Yugo." Dit Tom. "Je Absolument aime l'œuvre d'art de Jacob et Descriptions. Il Il est donc facile de les identifier."

Grougaloragran fait face à Tom et JAX.

"Grougaloragran exige que vous abandonnez l'Eliatrope, Dragon et que Book!" A averti Grougaloragran.

"Très bon" Tom chuchoté comme il a commencé à trembler.

Une fois Tom remis Jacob, Jagarr et le livre au DRAGON déguisé qu'ils Accéléré loin aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient comme ils étaient à la fois peur de ce qui leur serait arrivé s'ils restaient.

Grougaloragran continue à marcher dans la direction où il marchait avant.

"Grougaloragran dit bonjour", a déclaré Grougaloragran. "Tu seras petit avec Yugo et ton frère grandira avec Adamaï." "Grougaloragran ne savait pas qu'il y avait une septième paire de membres du Conseil." Sourit Grougaloragran. "Mais il est Très heureux que Yugo aura une certaine famille dès le début.

Grougaloragran, puis blottit Jacob avec Yugo.

Grougaloragran continue de se promener jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Alibert. Grougaloragran commence alors à choisir un tofu pour Yugo. Un message est alors appliqué grâce à une plume magique faite de Wakfu pour Alibert à voir. Une fois que Grougaloragran est arrivé, il se téléporte vers l'île d'OMA. Alibert vient plus heureux de voir Deux petits enfants. Alibert les emmène à la maison comme la sienne et commence à les élever.

CHAPITRE 2

2 ans plus tard

CHAPITRE 3

6 ans plus tard

Jour 1

Emplacement: Maison

C'était un jour pluvieux et Jacob a décidé de sortir sous la pluie

"Jacob, tu es complète ment trempé?" Répondit Alibert. "Peu importe, on va te nettoyer. Yugo s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous chercher une serviette?

"Oui papa", a déclaré Yugo.

2 minutes plus tard

"Ici, vous allez», a déclaré Yugo

Intalle-toi Jacob.", a déclaré Alibert." Yugo pourriez-vous prendre Jacob au bain et puis attendre pour moi?

"Sure Thing" sourit Yugo.

"Jacob vous êtes très silencieux." Said Alibert "vous avez besoin de parler plus."

"Très bon" Said Jacob

Yugo passe ensuite avec Jacob au bain. Après un moment, Alibert suit. Quand ils se rendre au bain, Alibert s'allume le bain et déshabille Jacob et Yugo. Alibert enlève les deux chapeaux et les met sur un rack. Après leurs chapeaux sont accrochés Alibert les ramasse un par un et les met dans le Baignoire.

10 minutes plus tard

"Allons chercher des vêtements secs sur toi aussi." Said Alibert. "J'ai séché votre chapeau pour vous afin que vous puissiez le remettre sur. "

Alibert remet à Jacob son chapeau noir que Jacob met sur sa tête.

"Merci, papa" chuchota Jacob.

"Mon plaisir Jacob" sourit Alibert. "Le dîner devrait être sur le comptoir."

Yugo et Jacob mangent tous les deux leur dîner. Après que Yugo et Jacob eurent fini de manger, Alibert descende pour rencontrer les Eliatropes à la table.

"Jacob et Yugo!" A crié Alibert. "Ce livre contient plus d'informations sur vous et votre peuple. Sur la note Jacob, on m'a dit de te le donner quand tu étais plus âgé.

"Merci beaucoup, papa", a déclaré Jacob. "Je vais m'assurer de le lire".

"C'est mon plaisir Jacob», a déclaré Alibert. "Maintenant au lit."

Yugo et Jacob se dirigent vers leurs chambres pour aller dormir.

"Jacob." Chuchoté Alibert. "Je pense que vous avez besoin d'être changé."

Alibert se lève de sa chaise et ramasse Jacob et ils vont tous les deux à la chambre d'Alibert où il dépose Jacob sur son lit et puis saisit quelque chose de blanc de la garde-robe. Il commence alors immédiatement à changer Jacob. Après que Jacob a été changé, Alibert commence à parler.

"J'ai appelé un médecin pour venir demain." Said Alibert. "Nous ne savons pas à quel point votre état est mauvais. Vous devriez être en mesure de le tenir par vous-même.

Après l'arrivée d'Alibert, Jacob secoue la tête et se dirige vers l'étage pour rejoindre Yugo. Après que Jacob ait rattrapé Joug ils commencent tous les deux à se brosser les dents. Après avoir brossé leurs dents, ils se précipitent vers leur lit pour se mettre à l'aise.

"Bonsoir Yugo", a déclaré Jacob.

"Bonsoir Jacob", a déclaré Yugo.

Jour 2

Lieu: maison

"Les garçons!" A crié Alibert. "Il est temps de se lever."

Yugo et Jacob se lever et se changer dans leurs tenues pour la journée. Une fois qu'ils sont à la fois couler et commencer à manger Lla petit-déjeuner qu'Alibert préparait pour eux.

"Otomai sera entendu bientôt Jacob." Said Alibert. "Il devrait être en mesure de vous aider."

"Très bien" Répondit Jacob.

Une demi-heure passe. Une frappe forte commence à se produire à la porte.  
"Je ferais mieux d'aller laisser Otomai." Said Alibert.

"Bonjour,, Alibert. " Sourit Otomai. "Maintenant, allons voir Jacob.

Otomai et Alibert tête OFF pour voir Jacob.

"Alibert pouvez-vous emmener Jacob dans votre chambre et le déshabiller?" J'ai demandé à Otomai.

"C'est sûr." Said Alibert.

Alibert et Yugo courent à l'étage à la chambre avec Otomai pas loin derrière.

"Très bien", Jacob. " Said Otomai. "Nous avons juste besoin de faire quelques tests sur vous."

4 heures plus tard

"Alibert." Said Otomai. "J'ai découvert la question."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Interrogé Alibert.

"Il semble que quelque chose ne va pas avec ses nerfs sensoriels." Said Otomai. "Il y a une chance qu'il devra continuer à porter la protection."

"Okay!", a déclaré Alibert.

"Adieu Alibert", a déclaré Otomai.

"Adieu Otomai", a déclaré Alibert.

Otomai se dirige en bas pour quitter la maison. Après avoir quitté Alibert commence à habiller Jacob.

"Now vous pouvez descendre et jouer avec Yugo ou faire autre chose." Said Alibert.

"Yay! " Il a crié Jacob.

Jacob se dirige vers le bas et saisit son livre et commence à lire. Yugo trouve une page sur la façon de parler avec Grougaloragran.

"Nous allons essayer cette." Dit Jacob.

Jacob ferme alors les yeux et récite le passage.

"Grougaloragran pouvez-vous m'entendre?" Murmura Jacob.

Grougaloragran, alors qu'il enseigne les deux dragons, entend le message. Grougaloragran choqué que Jacob a réussi à apprendre cela si rapidement. Il suspend la classe pour répondre.

"Grougaloragran ne sait pas comment vous apprenezEt ce petit. Répondu Grougaloragran.

"J'apprendsEt Comment faire cela grâce à ce livre que j'ai obtenu. Dit Jacob.

"Grougaloragran est très fier de toi." Dit Grougaloragran. "Grougaloragran doit retourner à l'entrainement. A bientôt petit frère.

"Adieu Grougaloragran." Sourit Jacob.

Jacob ouvrit alors les yeux. Ses yeux ont commencé à s'adapter à la lumière depuis qu'il a été un moment depuis qu'il les avait ouverts.

"Yugo." Dit Jacob.

"Oui". Répondit Yugo.

"J'ai appris un nouveau truc." Sourit Jacob

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Interrogé Yugo.

"J'ai appris à communiquer mentalement avec quelqu'un nommé Grougaloragran." Dit Jacob. "Un jour, tu apprendras à le faire aussi."

"Cool." Said Yugo. "voulez-vous jouer avec moi et mes amis?"

"Bien sûr, je le ferais." Jacob Répondu.

"Nous allons aller alors. Said Yugo.

7 heures plus tard...

"Comment était ta journée Yugo et Jacob?" Interrogé Alibert.


End file.
